


Warden Commander

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna Oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Female Cousland (married) participate in a little roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdy_Skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/gifts).



> Caused by discussions on Anders Kittens (FB Group)
> 
> If you like this, PLEASE leave me a Kudos or a comment to let me know. I can't tell you how much it makes my day when you do.

“Goodnight, Daddy Anders,” Eleanor said with a large yawn, her eyes closed, already half way to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Princess,” he bent down and kissed the top of her head before exiting her room and moving down to the next door. The cooing sounds he heard told him the room's occupant was not asleep. He entered the nursery and picked up the smiling three month old boy. Anders carried him over to the chair they kept there and offered up his pinky for the infant to suck on as he tried to rock him to sleep.

He wasn't surprised to find Karl awake, today had been a day full of excitement and new people for the boy to meet. Nathaniel Howe had been there along with his new bride, Bethany for the sole purpose of meeting Karl. The old friends had spent hours catching up while everyone took turns cuddling the strawberry-blonde baby, looking the perfect blend of his parents. Anders watched in fascination as his son sucked on his finger, and let out the occasional yawn. His eyes half focused on Anders' face as he fought sleep. Anders was dressed in just his sleep pants, so he was able to feel his child snuggle up against his warm chest, and it filled him with love.

The quiet times like this, Anders would just sit and watch the boy nearly finding it hard to believe he actually had a son. A family of his own was something he had desired ever since being dragged to the circle, and here he was now, with a beautiful son in his arms, a feisty step-daughter in the next room and a wife of not quite a year now, that he loved and adored down the hall. He would often find he nearly wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was not just a dream.

Seeing that his son had finally given into the pull of sleep, Anders slowly stood up, and bent over to kiss the boy's head and cheek before placing him back in his bassinet. Once back in the hallway he sighed a contented sigh. Not only was his heart filled with joy from the children, but the home was quiet, something so rare with two youngsters in the house that it had become precious.

What Anders saw when he entered the master bedroom made his heart stop and his mouth instantly run dry. Across the room was the living embodiment of nearly every fantasy and dirty dream he'd had in the last decade.

Standing up, looking at herself in the mirror was his wife, Arianna. She was wearing the top of her Warden Commander uniform, which came to just above the knee. For some reason that completely did not matter to him at all, she had on no breeches underneath. She moved side to side, twirling a little as she looked in the mirror, as if to see how she looked. She noticed him through the mirror and turned around to face him, blushing when she did.

“Nate being here just reminded me of when we were all at Vigils Keep. I was curious if this old thing would fit, which obviously it did.” she quickly tried to explain, clearly nervous. “It's silly, I know, and the look on your face maybe I shouldn't have... I'm just going to take it off”

Wait? What? No, no no no. This was most assuredly NOT silly. 

He strode across the room to her in only three strides before he placed his hands upon her waist, keeping them both moving back until she bumped lightly against her desk. “Oh!” she said in surprise, looking up to see the heat in his eyes.

Anders removed both hands from her waist. One leaned against the desk, boxing her in, at close to a foot taller than her, he towered over her. The other hand he used to reach up and brush a strand of hair behind her ear as he moved his mouth there to whisper low and husky. “This is not at all silly, love.” he kissed her behind her ear, smiling as he felt her shiver. “You have no idea what seeing you in this uniform is doing to me. Do you have any idea, Ari, just how many nights I would lie in my bunk at the Keep and think of you. How I'd dream about how you'd feel under my hands, how you'd taste,” he licked her ear, and she let out a small moan, “I'd think about how it would feel to be inside you, for you to be on top of me. I'd take myself in hand so many times thinking of what it would be like to have your beautiful, soft lips around my cock. To make slow love to you, or to be rough and just grab your hair while I was in your mouth and just fuck you like that. Do you know just how many times I would come apart in my bunk with your name on my lips.” The whole time he was speaking, his free hand moved up and down her back and arm. He could hear her breath speed up as he spoke.

He felt her gently push him back until he was almost a foot away. Anders looked down, to her face trying in vain to read her expression. He knew his aggressiveness wouldn't be the problem, she had proven to love that side of him. But now they were treading on something they hadn't discussed – his being in love with her back then. Would she tell him he had crossed a line? That he had no right thinking of her that way when she had been his Commander and married to someone else? She was usually so sweet and gentle with him, but Maker, when she was pissed, well he understood why Zevran had said she probably could take on the Archdemon barehanded when angry.

“Warden Anders, I've been getting quite a disturbing number of complaints from the female Wardens about you.” she said, giving him a look he had seen far too often at the Keep when he was being reprimanded.

So, definitely _not_ pissed off then. He couldn't help the curl of his lip. Maker did he love this woman. 

“Do you have nothing to say in your defense, Warden?” she asked, still in her Commander voice.

Right then, on with the games, he thought.

Anders stepped back to where he was, pinning her in, feeling her shimmy up so that she now sat on the edge of the desk. His hands were on each side of her, on the desk pinning her in again. He tipped his hand down touching her neck with the tip of his nose, running it up towards her ear, feeling her shiver in response.

“Trust me, Commander,” he said low and breathy in her ear. One of his hands moving to her bear leg, he gently nudged it apart from the other and started slowly sliding it up to her heat. “When I was with them, no one was complaining.” He moved his head back slightly, raising an eyebrow finding there was no smalls under the uniform.

She leaned her mouth near his ear. “ _Somebody_ talks in his sleep.” she sat back again giving him a small grin, raising her eyebrow in return.

Anders had no idea what he ever did to deserve this woman in front of him, but he vowed right there to build monuments throughout Thedas to the maker in thanks for bringing her to him.

He growled and then pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue demanding entry, which she eagerly gave. His hand moved from her thigh and began running along her mound, finding her already wet for him. He moved two fingers along her slit as he left her lips moving back to her ear.

“The things I'm going to do to you, Commander. Everyone in the Keep is going to know you are mine. I want ever Warden here to here you scream out my name.” he then returned to the present, “But maybe a little quiet since the Wardens are finally in bed.”

She giggled as he said that, then moaned as his now slick fingers began rubbing her clit. She leaned back slightly on her arms, as she moaned quietly. Anders leaned over her and captured her mouth again as he pressed the two fingers that had been on her clit into her, rubbing her nub with his thumb. He could feel her getting wetter as he did, he moved his lips down her chin, to her neck. Between her pregnancy and then having a newborn, they hadn't been intimate in months. He was finding himself more than eager already, his sleep pants very tented. He wrapped an arm around her for support when she reached up and grabbed his shoulders. He added a third finger and Ari began moving on her own, fucking herself on his fingers, and she moaned wantonly. She bit down on his bare shoulder to keep from crying out as he felt her clamp down on his fingers.

“Come for me, sweetheart. I want to her my name on those beautiful lips.” Anders kissed her cheek.

“Aaaaaaaanders,” she moaned as her nails dug into his shoulders, surely leaving scratch marks. “Maker Anders, don't stop. Please, please Anders.”

He continued moving his fingers while rubbing her with his thumb as she soaked his hand. He didn't stop until her head collapsed on his shoulder. He stood back slightly, moving his fingers to his lips. He grinned when she moaned as he licked her juices from him. His fingers were barely out of his mouth when she lept off the desk pulling his head down for a rough kiss.

“Tell me what you want,” she whispered against his lips.

“On your knees, Commander. I want you to put your mouth on me,” he said, sounding demanding, but his eyes on her were soft, full of love.

She didn't even hesitate, pulling his sleep breeches from him as she knelt. He practically fell forward, having to stop himself with a hand leaning back on the desk when she ran her tongue up his shaft from the bottom to the top. She ran it along the tip cleaning up the beads that were there before closing her mouth around him and taking him nearly all the way in. Her hands grabbed his behind for support as she moved along him, flattening her tongue as she'd move up, humming as she moved down. After several times, she stopped. He looked down, he was still nearly fully in her mouth, her eyes were looking up at him, as if waiting for something.

“Ari?” he asked. She squeezed his ass, but said nothing. He gave her a confused look until she reached back and grabbed his hand placing it on the back of her head. Oh sweet maker, he thought.

Anders stood back up and placed the other hand in her hair and looked down again, while he was doing so to ensure she really was ok with this, the sight was nearly enough to make him come right there. The Warden-Commander with his cock in her beautiful mouth. He couldn't help the moan that ran through him. She returned her hands to his ass, but still remained still, waiting for him.

Anders gently pulled her head back, and as before, her tongue flattened and ran along his shaft, he pushed her back down with only a little more force and repeated twice more before he felt his resolve break. His hands tightened in her hair, as he watched the woman on her knees, taking him all, as he pulled her to him again his hips bucked making his cock touch the back of her throat. He roughly pulled her head back and moved it forward again, effectively fucking her mouth. She hummed along him, her hands squeezing his ass, but she gave no indication to stop as he continued to pound into her, his hands tight in her hair..

Anders caught a look at the scene at the mirror by them and that was his breaking point. So many times he had seen this exact scene in his fantasies, and here it was in reality. He could feel her swallowing as he came in her mouth, he continued moving in and out of her mouth, but with less force as he cried out her name with a moan.

He reached down and pulled her up by the arms, kissing her passionately when she was upright, tasting himself on her lips. He moved his hand down and cast rejuvenate, taking her hand and pressing it to him. She began running those long fingers along his shaft, giving him a soft grin as he hardened again.

“Turn around, Ari,” he nuzzled at her ear, running his tongue along it.

She turned to face the desk, placing her hands along it, as she pushed her ass out to him, knowing very well the effect it would have on him. Ander ran his hands up the back of her legs, pulling up the skirt part of her uniform. He let out a hiss seeing how wet she was again. Anders placed his hands on either side of her hips and pushed into her, having to stop once hilted. She was so warm and tight. Months without being inside her left them both extra sensitive.

He leaned over her body kissing along her neck as he began to move, snapping her hips back to meet him with each thrust. “You feel so fucking good,” he moaned into her ear. He knew he wasn't going to last long, she was so wet and warm, and he could feel his balls starting to tighten. He reached around her body, rubbing at her clit as he continued pounding into her with abandon. After a few moments he felt her tighten around him, and heard her moan his name again. Anders slammed into her twice more before he spilled into her, having to keep himself from going limp against her back.

When he pulled out of her, she turned in his arms, pressing kisses to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Ari leaned her head up and he pressed his forehead to hers. “You are just the most incredible woman ever.” he sighed.

“So, I'm thinking we keep this old uniform.” she grinned again him He nodded and kissed her again, bending down to carry her to the bed as she laughed.


End file.
